New Character
To add a new character to the wiki, follow these steps: * Copy the text in the box below. * Open a new tab. * Enter this web address, replacing ### with your character's full name: http://df-boston.wikia.com/index.php?title=###&action=edit * Click the <> Source button, in the upper right-hand corner. * Paste what you copied. * Edit the information as needed. There's a character sheet already present: Harry Dresden's. You can use that to see what you should be adding where, and how it'll look at the end. = Basic Info = = Skills = = Stunts & Powers = * Total refresh adjustment: '-9' Specializations * Evocation ** Elements (Fire, Air, Spirit) ** Power (Fire +1) * Thaumaturgy ** Control (Divination +1) Focus Items * Staff ** (+1 Spirit Offense Control) * Blasting Rod ** (+1 Fire Offense Control) * Shield Bracelet ** (+1 Spirit Defense Control) Enchanted Items * 2 slots open for potions, etc. = Fate Points = * Power Level: Submerged * Skill Cap: Superb (+5) * SPs Spent: 35 * SPs Total: 35 * Base Refresh: 10 * Adjusted Refresh: 1''' = Stress / Consequences = Stress * Physical: '''4 * Mental: 4''' * Social: '''3 Consequences = Phases = Phase 1: Background * Phase Aspect: My Mother's Silver Pentacle Grew up son of stage magician (Malcolm). Mother (Maggie) died in birth. Spent much time on road w/ Dad. Then Dad died (heart attack). Adopted by Justin DuMorne, a wizard, to be trained in the arts of magic. Phase 2: Rising Conflict * Phase Aspect: Chivalry Is Not Dead, Dammit Met first love, Elaine Mallory, a fellow apprentice of DuMorne's. Eventually learned that DuMorne was a bad dude. Justin enthralled Elaine, I escaped, sought help of Faerie godmother (Leanansidhe), returned to kill Justin. Placed under the Doom, adopted by Ebenezar. Phase 3: The Story * Story Title: Storm Front * Guest Starring: Karrin Murphy * Phase Aspect: Not So Subtle, Still Quick To Anger When a series of grisly supernatural murders tears through Chicago, wizard Harry Dresden sets out to find the killer. But will Harry succeed when he finds himself pitted against a dark wizard, a Warden of the White Council, a vicious gang war, and the Chicago Police Department? Phase 4: Guest Star * Story Title: Restoration of Faith * Whose Story: Karrin Murphy * Phase Aspect: Epic Wiseass When a child is missing, beat-cop Karrin Murphy goes looking for her. But will she succeed when a troll comes into the picture? Harry Dresden gets right up in the troll's face, trades some quips with it, and unloads on it -- using its own weapon to smash it open! Phase 5: Guest Star Redux * Story Title: Welcome to the Jungle * Whose Story: Will Rogers / Karrin Murphy * Phase Aspect: Perpetually Broke When an ape named Moe stands accused of a murder he did not commit, can Willamena Rogers clear his name? Murphy is assigned to the case and calls in Harry. Harry uncovers a plot cooked up by a trio of Hecatean hags, and manages to defeat them with the help of Moe! A sample character sheet with Harry Dresden's information can be found on the Downloads page. The character creation section is found in book 1, on page 52. The quick overview is found on page 53, but it's also listed here for ease of use. (This has been copied without alteration from the book.) # Sketch out your Character idea: #* Pick a template from Types & Templates (page 72), making note of all of the things you must do in order to build a character of that type. Many templates will place restrictions on what you can do in these steps. #* Zero in on the character's high concept (page 54) by picking an aspect that sums up the character in a phrase. Keep in mind that many templates require that the high concept indicate the template type. #* Come up with some sort of trouble (page 55)—a recurring complication or issue that makes life particularly interesting and troublesome for your character. This is an aspect as well. #* Make up a name for your character (page 58). # Build your Character's Background: #* Go through the first three phases (page 59), picking one aspect for each phase. #* Work with the other players by participating in their past adventures and having them participate in yours to round out the final two phases (page 61). You'll pick an aspect for each phase here, too. # Finish up your Character: #* Assign your skills (page 65). #* Select stunts and supernatural powers (page 66). #* Determine your final refresh level and your stress and consequences (page 68). Category:Meta